Worlds Combined
by Vendetta123
Summary: Derrick Hunt is the captain of a four man EOD team. But when he is killed in a firefight, and transported to Minecraftia, who knows what sh*t will go down. Rated T for later chapters. Might add Mobtalker, haven't decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Afghanistan, 2005**

"Hey, Captain Hunt!"

That was my name, Derrick Hunt. I was the leader of an EOD unit in the middle of Afghanistan. My EOD unit consisted of four men. Our purpose here was the clear out any IEDs that were planted to blow up some unlucky soldier that happened to be near it, and we all took it very seriously.

It was a dangerous job, and I personally happened to have been blown up once before. That was how I lost my hand. Fortunately, I got a prosthetic for it, as I could afford it. The military accepted me back, as I had more than proved my self in the field before, and honestly, I thought that they couldn't find anybody crazy enough to take my job. Despite the prosthetic, I still have "ghost pains" in my left hand. They hurt like hell, and have been bothering me to this day.

I was shaken out of my thoughts of the past when I saw a hand being waved in front of my face. "Captain Hunt!"

"What it is, John?" I responded.

"Oh, I was going to ask you, are you excited to go home?"

Home... I didn't have one. When I was a kid, my house was my suitcase. I was an "army brat". My father was with the Marines, in 'Nam. He died over there, and left me with myself, my sister Julia Hunt, and my mother. My mother started to drink heavily after his death, and, for some reason I can't figure out to this day, she left when I was 18. After her departure, I was forced to supply both my sister's and I's needs. I worked the odd job here and there to make money, but I never could make enough. Then, finally, I resorted to my last option. I joined the military. I did it, so I could put food on the table, a house over our heads, and a warm bed for Julia to sleep in. Me, I slept in a tent, half way across the world. All the bills I did receive, I sent home, as I didn't honestly need them, as I got free food, shelter, and minor medical care, which is more than I could ask for.

The military gave me the means to supply Julia, and I, and I could never repay that debt. If they wanted me to suit up in a 200LB olive green suit, and poke around for landmines in the middle of a warzone, I'd do it. And the military knew it, which is how I got my rank. They knew my dedication.

Of course, I never told any of this to anybody. When someone asked about my life about the military, I'd give vague answers, or just change the subject, if possible. I did the first one, in this case.

"Yeah, I am"

I slapped my EOD suit's helmet on my head, despite the sweltering heat, to signal that this conversation was over, and we should get back to work.

John looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't. He just sighed, and grouped up with the rest of our men. They too, put their helmets on their heads.

It's an odd sensation, once you have that helmet on. It blocks out all the sound from the outside world. All your could hear was the sounds of yourself breathing, amplified through the helmet, and the sound of the onboard radio crackling, which is what we used to communicate with each other. Add that to the fact that you have no peripheral vision, and are not able to move your head, it makes for a disorienting experience, that only years of training can mostly eliminate. Not only this, but we moved very, very slowly with the suits on.

Not that we weren't ungrateful for the suits... They were the things that kept us alive. Nothing stops shrapnel shards like our suits. If I didn't wear the suit, I would've lost a lost more than just my hand. I would've lost my life. I found out after the explosion that took my hand, the tech team that were doing an examination of my suit, to find out the flaw in the suit that caused me to lose my hand, found a 6 inch shard of metal stuck in the back of the suit. With the speed that it was going, it would've went right through me, breaking through my spine, and my heart in the process, and killing me instantly. Instead, due to the suit, I received a shallow cut on my back instead.

I was shaken out of my thoughts my John, again.

"What are your orders, sir"

I didn't honestly know what to say, I just said what my instinct told me to say.

"Advance, slowly. Check the top of all buildings, before, when, and after we pass," I ordered.

And that, we did. Slowly, we advanced, checking for IEDs using only visual aids. Honestly, it wasn't that hard to spot them. They usually were concealed under a mound of garbage, dirt, or underground, with only the trip wire visible. Yeah, they were pretty easy to spot, if you weren't under fire, as we were soon to be.

As we advanced slowly throughout the dusty streets, a round hit the road ahead of me. I stared at it, dumbfounded, a million things going through my mind at once, before I settled on one thing.

I screamed "Contact" into the radio, and all of us instantly dropped into disgusting mix of old garbage, and dust that was the street of Afghanistan. Fortunately, we couldn't smell it, nor feel it, as we were in sensory isolation, with the only exception being our eyesight.

I started to look as far as my suit's neck enable me, to try to find out where the gunshot came from. As I did this, I pulled out my MP5 SOPMOD from my hip's holster, and slapped a fresh magazine into it.

I started to breathe heavily. This was to be my first time in combat, and I didn't want it to be my last. Not that I was afraid of dying, it was just that I was afraid of the consequences of my death for Julia. She'd have no money anymore, and she was barely 13... She couldn't get a job.

I was brought out of my fear induced thought process by another bullet hitting the dust, this time closer to me. This time, I was able to pinpoint the location of where the shot came from. Turning myself onto my back, as I was unable to move my arms more that 20 degrees with the suit on, I aimed at the insurgent who had fired upon me.

I fired a five round burst at him, and to my eternal shame, most of them missed. It was only due to sheer luck that one bullet happened to hit his chest. He fell back off the building, and landed with a wet crunch that I could hear, even through the suit. I winced. If he wasn't dead from the bullet, he was now.

I rolled back onto my stomach, and began to search for more insurgents. None. My team seemed to have gotten them all. Just in case though, I asked for a confirmation over our team's radio.

The confirmation told me that we were in the clear; all hostiles eliminated.

I shakily stood up, groaning from all the adrenaline running through my body. I felt like I was suffocating, due to the fact that my helmets filters could not keep up with the rate I was sucking in oxygen. I quickly took off the helmet, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Everybody else around me seemed to be doing the same thing. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw a glint of light.

Turning to left of it, I saw the last insurgent aiming a dragonuv rifle at me. My eyes widened, and I backed away, vainly trying to get away from the bullet I knew was coming. Then I saw the flash of the gun, signaling that it fired. I wanted to cry, and shout in anger at the same time. This is not how I wanted to die!.

Then the world faded into black. My last thought was, as I sunk into oblivion was "I'm sorry Julia... I failed you"


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I was aware of, when I came to, was the searing pain throughout my body. Was I dead? No.. Dead people do not feel pain, last time I checked. Then, I had to be alive, but how...

I attempted to sit up, but the pain was too great. I decided to try to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a blinding light. Eventually, my eye sight adjusted to the light. I saw... blocky clouds? Wait.. back up a bit... Blocky clouds!?

I attempted to scramble to my feet, but another wave of pain passed through my body. This time, it was to much for me to endure. My vision exploded into shades of red, and then, murky blackness.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the night sky, with the same blocky clouds. Evidently, I had been out for a while. I tried to stand up again, taking it slow. Only then did I notice my surroundings. I was in the middle of a forest, a forest that was filled with blocky trees. Stumbling back, in shock, I tripped over something.

Looking down, I nearly wept with relief. It was my MP5 SOPMOD. At least there was something familiar in this unfamiliar place. I picked it up.

As I clutched the MP5 SOPMOD as if it was my lifeline, I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. Whipping around, I came to face... A blocky zombie? The thing groaned, and began to slouch towards me. Backpedaling, my back hit another blocky tree. Bringing up my MP5 SOPMOD with shaky hands, I pulled the trigger, and held it. My MP5 SOPMOD jolted in my hands, and I emptied a whole clip into both the air around the zombie, and the zombie itself.

It slumped over, dead, and disintegrated into a mass of white particles. My back slid down the tree trunk that I had hit, and I sat down, and put my head between my hands.

"This is bullshit" I yelled at nothing in particular, "I escape getting killed, only to get transported into another world, a world where I'll most likely never see Julia again!" I shouted.

In anger, I turned around, and punched the tree I had been leaning on previously. Seeing red, I continued to punch the tree. Then, something happened, something that made me step back from the tree in shock.

The section of the tree I had been punched had disappeared, replaced with a miniature icon of it, hovering in the air. Tentatively approaching it, I gave a short scream when it flew at me, and embedded somewhere in me. I dropped my MP5, and started to quickly search my body for an entry wound. I was surprised to see nothing. I was even more surprised to find out I still had my EOD suit on. I was shocked, because it felt like it weighed nothing... It felt like it was a part of me.

Then, I felt a weight appear on my back. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a military-grade backpack on it. Unslinging it off my back, I looked inside of it. And there it was, the miniature icon of the wood block, along with a map. **A/N (This backpack is basically your inventory in Minecraft)**. Reaching into the backpack, I pulled out the map, and proceeded to read it. Turns out, this map had directions to a village. I almost laughed in joy, because that means I'm not alone in this world. Maybe, this village could even help me get back to my world, get back to my little sister Julia!.

For the first time since I got here, I felt hope. Bending down, I picked up my MP5 SOPMOD, and the backpack, which I slung around my kevlar-covered shoulder. I was going to get back to my world, and damn whatever, or whoever got in my way.

**A/N I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I have things going on in my life. Now, I know this isn't an excuse, but I'm sorry. I'll try to update more frequently. Right now, this chapter is all I could squeeze out, in the busy schedule I have right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

I had been walking for what was days to this world, but was about 6 hours, in my time. I had to get to that village, because it was my only chance of leaving this world. As I walked, I found that there were more "monsters" that just blocky zombies. There was also these stranger green things that walked on four legs, with no hands to speak of, as well as giant spiders. Fortunately for me, and my sanity, there was regular animals; albeit in blocky forms as well. There was chickens, pigs, sheep, and cows. In certain areas, there were rabbits as well.

Reaching into my backpack once again to retrieve the map I'd been following, my fingers brushed against a familiar object... It was my helmet from my EOD suit!. Astonished as to how it could of got here, I quickly snatched it from my backpack as if it would disappear, and held it in my hands. On the visor of it, there was a note. It read, "Thought you might like this, -A".

Frowning, I thought, who's A? Eh, whatever. I took the note off the visor, and tossed it back into my backpack, and slapped the helmet onto my head. As with my EOD suit, It felt as if it was weightless. I grinned as I finally heard a familiar noise, the helmet's filters softly whirling. And, I heard the radio crackling. My eyes lit up. Maybe, I could contact the men of my squad, and they could know that I'm alive! I quickly activated the radio, and spoke into it, asking for anybody to respond. I tried every single frequency. Nothing.

"Of course, nothing can be that easy in life" I muttered. Deactivating the radio, I reached for the map again. After reading it, and confirming the information I got from the map, I looked up, and put the map back into the backpack's side. According to the map, I was just a couple clicks out from the village.

Pulling out my MP5 SOPMOD, I continued to walk. 10 minutes later, in my world's time, I found the village, but, due to this world's insanely fast time, it was nighttime. Despite the primal darkness around me, there was a bright orange glow ahead of me. As I got closer, I realized where the light was coming from... The village I'd headed to was on fire, and zombies stalked the streets.

I felt like crying. That village was my only chance of getting out of this place, and it looked like it was gone. Then, I noticed something. All the zombies were crowding around one particular building. I also saw movement in the windows of it.

Finally, it looked like something was going my way. I didn't think twice. I had to save those people; they were literally my only hope. Gripping the grip of my MP5 I began running towards the village.

I saw the building where the zombies were crowding. Thankfully, they seemed to interested in the building, than me. I ran towards one spot of the building that looked particularly damaged by the fire. Spraying lead, I killed all the zombies in front of that area, and then I bodychecked the wall. My EOD suit protected me from the splinters, and my helmet's filters prevented me from inhaling the smoke.

I rammed right through the wall, and landed on one knee in the interior, before getting back up, albeit very shakily. I stood up, and saw the occupants of the village still breathing. However, they were made of blocks. That was good. The bad part was that all of them were looking at me like I was a monster, and I can't blame them.

Taking off my helmet, so they'd know I'm human, I yelled at them, "FOLLOW ME!" I slammed my helmet back onto my head, and ran back outside, with the villagers in tow. I started to spray lead around in front of me, to kill the zombies that were attacking us, and to deter more zombies from doing the same.

Suddenly, the worst thing happened. My gun started to click. I was out of ammunition. I desperately tried to reload fast enough. But I was to slow.

Suddenly a sense of calm came over me. I knew what I had to do. Running towards the horde that was chasing us, I did the stupidest thing. I jumped at it. Sacrificed myself so the villagers would survive. I closed my eyes, and awaited death. Maybe if I died in this world, I'd go back to my world. After 3 minutes of waiting for my immenent death, it never came. Wondering why, I opened my eyes. What I saw made me smirk. The zombies couldn't bite through the tough EOD suit, that was interwoven with Kevlar, and Nylon strands. That was good for me. The unfortunate part, was that the zombies started to carry me somewhere, after they realized biting me and slashing me had no effect.

After hours of them carrying me, I started to get annoyed. Unfortunately I couldn't yell as I was wearing my helmet. And I wasn't about to take it off, as it would destroy my protection around my head. Several times, the zombies tried this. But, because of the fact that my suit is airtight, it is extremely hard to do this.

Finally, I felt them stop. They threw me roughly onto the ground. Standing up shakily, I began to look for my weapon. I began patting myself, probably making myself look like an idiot, but I had to find my weapon.

"Looking for this?" I heard a feminine voice ask.

Standing up, I saw a girl with black clothing, and purple eyes twirling my weapon around with her finger in the trigger guard.

**A/N: Decided to add MobTalker, as you can see. Not sure if what I'm going to do with this yet though. Also, this was my first real attempt at an action scene. Please, tell me what you thought about it. And be honest. I'm probably the first writer on fanfiction to ask for this, but give me your opinion on it. I don't care how harsh the opinion is, as long as it is the truth, lay it on me. I need it, to improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry guys, for not updating. It's just... well... life happened. Grade 11 is hard you know. Still, that's no excuse for not updating. I hope at least some of you guys are still interested in this story. Anyway, here's the new chapter that I am a few months too late on.**

"Why yes I am, and I don't suppose you'd be so kind to give it back to me" I asked sarcastically.

I was stalling for time here. I glanced at the zombie standing beside me. Maybe if I grabbed it, it could serve as a shield for the bullets... I was shaken out of my thoughts by the girl speaking again.

"Nope" She smirked sadistically. Then she dropped the sub machine gun, and appeared in front of me. I mean, like teleported. No high speed movement, just there, and here.

"What the fu-" My words were cut out by her punching me.

And she did have a lot of strength, more than one of her size should have. I flew back a whole ten feet, before landing on my back painfully. I groaned, my whole body feeling like it was on fire. I coughed up blood, which was a bad thing to do when you are a in an airtight suit. The blood simply congealed on the visor. Great. As if a busted lung wasn't enough, I'm now half blind.

I struggled to get up, my whole body protesting against my efforts. Next thing I know, I was on the ground again, my whole vision an ugly shade of red as the girl stood on my chest, with my gun in her hand. I felt like I was going to die, she was pressing on my chest so hard. I coughed up more blood.

"You have caused me a lot of trouble". Aiming the gun at me, she continued her little monologue. "And now, I'll end it"

With that, she aimed the gun at me. I glared at her through my bloodied visor. If I was going to die, I was going to die looking her right in the eyes. I wasn't going to close my eyes and accept my fate so easily. Her finger started to move towards the trigger.

"I'm sorry Julia, I failed you"

She pulled the trigger. The gun clicked. I stared incredulously, before remembering that my gun was out of ammo, and the dumb bitch probably didn't even think to check the mag. With newfound confidence and strength, thanks to the adrenaline rush I know have from that close call with death knowing that her only weapon was now a useless brick of polymer, I reached out and grabbed the foot that was standing on my chest. Then I pulled it.

As she lost her balance, I reached up, and pulled my MP5 away from her hands. I reached down to my belt, and pulled out a fresh mag. I quickly ejected the empty mag, and slammed the new one home. Cocking the gun, I aimed it at the place where she landed. My eyes widened, as I noticed she was gone. I started to look around frantically, before I was blindsided by a powerful kick. So powerful in fact, it knocked the helmet off of my head, and sent me flying back another 10 feet.

I landed on my stomach, my poor broken ribcage screaming in pain. I looked up, and I saw the girl approaching again, this time with a strange black sword. I frantically looked around me, before realizing that I couldn't see my gun.

Then the pain rushed through me as the adrenaline rush wore off. I coughed out more blood. I looked at the red liquid in front of me, and in it, I saw an old memory.

As odd as it may seem, in the middle of being beaten to death, I had a flashback to the last time I saw my own blood. It was that time I got blown up in Afghanistan for the first time. I felt a familiar pang on pain in my wrist, as I felt ghost pains where my hand used to be. Then, I knew I still had one weapon. My prosthetic was made of high grade light weight titanium alloy, as it never rusted, and was very, very strong. Perfect for a soldier, and perfect for this situation.

"You put up a good fight, but it's time I end this". She smirked as she raised the sword.

"I'm not done yet" I practically growled through bloodstained lips, as I turned around and blocked the sword with my prosthetic. Both of us looked on in shock as her blade shattered over my artificial hand. I winced as the broken bits of the blade rained down on my body. A particularly large shard impaled itself into my shoulder.

She looked at me angrily as she pulled her fist back to punch me. Her fist began to emanate purple fire as she prepped for the punch.

I screamed in part rage, and part excruciating pain, as I ripped the shard out of my shoulder, sat up, and plunged it into her chest. She screamed in pain, the fire instantly disappearing from her fist. She slumped over onto my body limply, and I knew instinctively that the piece of metal I shoved into her chest had killed her instantly by piercing her heart, stopping it. Permanently.

Then the pain washed over me in waves. My vision instantly turned red, and then black, as I fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

I woke up to excruciating pain, as I stared up at blocky clouds. "Heh, deja vu much", I thought.

I attempted to sit down, and winced as I felt bandages rub against my body. Wait, bandages? I don't remember putting any bandages on my body. And where was my suit. I attempted to look around the room, and then I saw my suit. It was hanging up on the wall, evidently broken beyond repair, with holes and scorch marks all over it.

I groaned in misery. Uh, godammit, that suit made me practically invulnerable in this world. And now it was gone.

"Aw, I see you're awake"

I immediately whipped my head around, and reached for my MP5, only to realize it was gone.

And I really wish I had it, because standing before was the girl that I killed before I blacked out.

"What the fuck, get away from me" I started to frantically crawl back into the bed, looking for something to defend myself with.

"I suppose you think I am my sister" She said.

Oh shit, oh shit, this was her sister. Aw man, I'm so fucked.

Then she continued speaking, "I'm Andr, and I thank you for killing that bitch. She was evil, and trapped me and my family here"

Wait, what? So, she is thanking me for killing her sister. Well, at least she's not killing me for it. And, then I remembered that note on the helmet. It was signed with the letter "A".

"That was you wasn't it. You were the person that gave me my helmet"

"Yes, it was. Because I felt you'd need it for the battle that laid in wait for you. But, there is more. So much more to come. You must defeat all of the remaining deities in this world to get to your world."

I grinned. At last, I finally have an attack plan, a plan to get back home. "Okay, when do we get started" I asked excitedly.

"Woah, wait a second, you are going to fight them in that? She pointed at me.

I looked down. I realized that I was shirt less, dressed only in my military trousers and bandages. I blushed. Oh. My bad. Then I grinned mischievously.

"You enjoying the view" I smirked. Now it was her turn to blush.

"J-just put a shirt on and follow me, you prick" Andr walked out of the room.

"Yes ma'am" I smirked. I then threw on a military shirt that conveniently appeared beside me, before getting out of bed and following her out of the room. And what I both exited and surprised me. It was a room full of weapons, and armor. And I'm not just talking swords and medieval armor here, I'm talking like full on modern military weapons.

"Stop drooling and take your pick." I turned around, and Andr was leaning against the door frame, smirking at me.

I decided on a M27 IAR as my primary weapon, a Desert Eagle .357 as my secondary, and a strange black sword for my melee, similar to what the girl that had beaten me half to death had.

For armor, I selected a strange black armor with silver shoulder, elbow, and knee pads. I picked it because it looked like the strongest to me, and also looked very cool. I put on the helmet, and was surprised to find that it didn't block my vision, despite the unwieldy visor.

"Okay Captain Hunt, let's go"

I stopped. How did she know my name?

**A/N: And that's that. I made the chapter as long as I could, as an apology to you guys. Sorry again. Also, I'm not sure how I did with that fight scene at the start of the chapter, but I tried my best. Honestly, I'm starting to doubt the validity of these story, and whether it's actually good or not. Eh, I tried my best, and that's what matters isn't it? And if you couldn't tell by the "eh" I'm Canadian. Canada FTW.**


End file.
